User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Jack The Ripper VS Slender Man
'Sup everyone and welcome to my twelfth battle! Like always, I'm very glad that I receive many, many comments and suggestions for my series. I wouldn't still be writing these without your support, so thank you all so much, since it means a lot to me! Now let's get to the real thing (yay, this was pretty fast). This battle features British serial killer and rapist, Jack The Ripper rapping against supernatural creature, Slender Man to see who is the most cunning serial killer whose identities is kept unknown, who attacks at night and who is depicted as having a suit. And to make it even better, I have Cyan guest starring as Jack (thank you a lot, buddy!). Enjoy! Beat : Angry Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Jack the Ripper :' (starts at 0:31) Dear Slendy, I read about your Arrival at Oakside Park Nice work! You've definitely made your mark But I just can't help, but wonder if you'd get more done, If you stopped scattering eight pages and actually kill someone! You can't find me, but it would help if you could see I'll burn you like Mary burned Stirling City Library! You have the power of teleportation, but I'm still the better killer Catch me if you can! Yours truly, Jack the Ripper! 'Slender Man :' (0:52) This British scumbag will find that I’m the most sadistic hunter Forget about that twenty crap! You’re aren’t even worth a dollar I’m the true face of horror, so you better light up the flashlight Cause I’m about to teach this hoax how to give out a real fright Thinking you’re the better killer? HA! I’m the one more iller You just play with women’s bodies like a lil’ Jack the Stripper For me you’re not a real terror, just a pervert who’s so silly Step into my forest and you’ll be the one without a kidney! 'Jack the Ripper :' (1:13) Dear Slendy, Your last page of rhymes was crap! Let me mail you some ears, so you can hear yourself rap! And I admit I only targeted the whores of this city, But when I'm carving a body all night, I'd rather they be pretty You think you're the best at hide and seek? Well, you're getting outshone I'd be sitting right under your nose, if you had one! The Thames River in winter still isn't as cold as my ticker I'll see you From Hell. Yours truly, Jack the Ripper! 'Slender Man :' (1:35) You’re just the pure definition of boredom from what I saw But it’ll be a great pleasure to cut your style wide Openshaw It’s funny that many people think you were actually a woman Either way, you’re forgetting that you’re just a simple human While I’m a faceless hungry devil, who’s out of this world! I’ll break your Stride, since your stupid killings makes me wanna hurl Just a Vlad the Impaler wannabe who stalks the streets of London Looks like I made you piss your pants there, mister Yellow Apron! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATT-''' '''-......SHIT ! Poll Who won? Jack the Ripper Slender Man Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts